Le retour de Barry
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Barry revient de la Speedforce


Cisco, Wally, Harry, Iris et Joe étaient en train de regarder Caitlin qui s'occupait de prendre les signes vitaux de Jessie. Alors que la jeune fille était en train de s'entrainer avec Wally dans l'anneau de vitesse, elle avait créé une brèche sans faire exprès, et s'y était engouffrée sans le vouloir. Wally n'avait pas pu la rattraper, et était resté impuissant, à regarder son amie disparaitre. Il était rapidement revenu vers son équipe.

Mais Jessie était revenu une minute plus tard, affirmant qu'elle avait été dans l'endroit le plus étrange de toute sa vie. Elle décrivit une tempête d'orages bleus et oranges, telle une ambiance chaotique. Elle avait vu une unique maison au milieu, et y était allée par curiosité, mais aussi pour s'y abriter. Et c'est là qu'elle avait vu Barry, le regard complétement perdu, fixant un point dans le salon, sans jamais bouger. Elle était passée devant lui, et avait essayée de le faire réagir.

Et elle avait réussi. Pas dans le sens qu'elle espérait cependant. Il avait l'air terrifié de la voir ici, et l'avait saisi, avant de se mettre à courir, à une vitesse si élevée, que Jessie s'était presque sentie normale comparé à lui. Il avait ouvert une brèche, et avait déposé Jessie de retour sur Terre. Elle était rapidement revenue à Star Labs pour prévenir ses amis de son expérience. Caitlin l'examinait, à l'insistance d'Harry.

« La description de la maison dans laquelle se trouve Barry est la description parfaite de l'ancienne maison de ses parents. » Les informa Joe.

« Quand tu étais dans la Speedforce, tu n'avais pas dit que tu voyais notre mère mourir encore et encore ? » Iris demanda à son frère.

« Oui. La Speedforce nous montre notre pire souvenir, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. On a même une impression différente de la réalité. J'avais l'impression que j'étais là-bas beaucoup plus longtemps que je n'y étais réellement. » Expliqua Wally.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ça veut dire que Barry voit le meurtre de sa mère ! » Réalisa Caitlin.

« Et celui de son père… » Ajouta Cisco, sombrement.

« Et puisqu'il y est depuis plus d'un an… » Joe avait l'air triste.

« La Speedforce ne t'as rien montré, Jessie ? » Demanda son père.

« Non. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Vous oubliez tous le plus important dans cette histoire ! » Jessie semblait exaspérée, et un petit peu joyeuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on oublie ? » Demanda Iris, confuse.

« Barry a ouvert une brèche pour revenir ici ! Il peut revenir ! »

Le silence se fit dans la salle. C'est vrai, aucun d'entre eux n'avait même réfléchi à ce détail. Pourquoi Barry n'était-il pas revenu s'il pouvait ? Pourquoi préférait-il rester là-bas, ou il n'y avait que souffrance et douleur ? Pourquoi ?

« Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas revenir. Que la Speedforce lui a juste permis de faire sortir Jessie. » Suggéra Harry.

« Je ne pense pas. Tout est allé trop vite pour qu'il puisse avoir eu l'accord de quiconque. » Répliqua Jessie.

« Oui, mais tu as dit qu'il était tellement rapide que même toi, tu ne pouvais pas le suivre. Et la Speedforce est l'entité de la vitesse elle-même. Peut-être qu'il a eu l'accord, mais que c'est arrivé trop vite, même pour un speedster normal. »

« Peut-être qu'il doit rester là-bas pour contenir le chaos que la Speedforce créé ? » Proposa Caitlin.

« De toute manière, le fait que Jessie l'ait vu est une très bonne nouvelle ! » S'enthousiasma Cisco.

« En quoi ? On sait qu'il est vivant et qu'il vit dans un monde de douleur… » Ironisa Iris.

« Parce que maintenant, Cisco peut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour localiser Barry. » Répondit Harry.

« Je n'ai pas pu le trouver car nous n'avions rien qui permettait de le localiser. Mais puisque Jessie revient de cette dimension, je peux situer ou elle se trouve, et y aller, comme la dernière fois. » Expliqua l'ingénieur informatique.

« Alors faisons-le ! » S'empressa la jeune femme West.

Cisco sortit alors les lunettes de Vibe d'un tiroir, et les mis sur sa tête. Il se rapprocha de Jessie, qui était toujours allongée sur le lit de la baie médicale, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se concentra sur la destination qu'il voulait atteindre, et utilisa ses pouvoirs. Il apparut dans la Speedforce, et vit la maison d'enfance de Barry. Il s'y dirigea rapidement, et ouvrit la porte.

Il se dirigea dans le salon, qu'il connaissait déjà, mais ne vit pas Barry. Confus, car il pensait le trouver, il prit sur lui-même, et parti explorer le reste de la maison. Mais il ne trouva rien, que ce soit dans la cuisine, dans les chambres, ou la salle de bain. Il était juste seul. Ne perdant pas espoir, il sortit de la maison, se demandant quoi faire.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, qu'il vit que Barry était là.

« Barry ! »

« Tu ne devrais pas être là Cisco. Vas-t-en ! » Répliqua froidement Barry, choquant son ami.

« Je suis là pour toi Barry ! Je sais que tu peux revenir ! Tu l'as prouvé en sortant Jessie de là. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester enfermer ici pour toujours ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Barry soupira.

« Alors fais-moi… » Mais Cisco ne put pas finir sa phrase que Barry le coupa.

« VAS-T-EN ! »

Puis Barry disparut dans un éclair blanc et bleu pur. Cisco n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, que quelque chose d'autre l'interpella. Juste devant lui se tenait un homme. Si on pouvait l'appeler un homme. Il ressemblait à Black Flash, que Caitlin avait tué, mais, il avait l'air plus agressif. Il avait le même costume, mais Cisco devina qui se tenait sous le masque. Et ce n'était pas l'ancien Zoom. Non, c'était plutôt l'incarnation de la mort elle-même. Un peu comme le faucheur de la mort.

En parlant de mort, le sang de Cisco se glaça, et le nouveau Black Flash essaya de passer une main à travers le corps de Cisco, mais il ne passa qu'à travers du spectre fantomatique de ce dernier. Black Flash paraissait confus aux premiers abords, puis il retira sa main. Puis il partit, et Cisco pouvait observer qu'il suivait Barry.

L'éclair noir derrière Black Flash rattrapait Barry, et Cisco pouvait voir une bataille. Ou plutôt, il devinait une bataille, car il ne voyait pas les deux opposants. Puis ils partirent loin, laissant le génie seul. Il désactiva ses pouvoirs, et retira ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Demanda immédiatement Iris.

« Il ne peut pas revenir ! Black Flash ! Le tuer ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Black Flash n'existe plus. Caitlin s'en est occupée personnellement. » Joe fronça les sourcils. Cisco se calma un petit peu, avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est un nouveau. L'incarnation même de la mort. Il a d'ailleurs essayé de me tuer, mais est passé à travers mon corps. Puis il poursuivait Barry. Ils étaient rapides, tous les deux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que Barry a fait ? » Demanda Iris.

« Je ne sais pas. Il a fui, probablement. Tout est allé trop vite pour que je comprenne. »

« Alors ça explique pourquoi Barry a ramené Jessie ici. Si je suppose bien, ce Black Flash veut tuer tous les speedsters qu'il trouve. Barry ne voulait pas que ma fille se fasse tuer, et l'a probablement sauvé. » Théorisa Harry.

« Mais, étant donné qu'il y a un autre speedster dans la Speedforce, cela veut dire que Barry pourrait revenir sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquence ? » Demanda Wally.

« En théorie oui. »

« Alors pourquoi Barry reste là-bas ? » Demanda Jessie.

« Peut-être qu'il a peur de revenir, et qu'il pense que ce Black Flash viendrait le chasser s'il sort. Après tout, l'ancien Black Flash a poursuivi Thawne dans le temps. » Suggéra Caitlin, en pensant à la Team Légende.

« Mais si on utilise le canon que Tracy a créer pour enfermer Savitar dans la Speedforce, sur Black Flash, cela le rendrait, matériel, si j'ose dire, et peut-être que nous pourrions sortir Barry de là. » Proposa Cisco.

« Ça veut dire qu'on pourrait retrouver Barry, sans se soucier de ce qui arrive ? » Espéra Iris. Joe la pris dans ses bras.

« Oui. » Répondit Caitlin.

« Vous oubliez quelque chose. D'après ce que nous savons, il faudrait réussir à toucher Black Flash avec ce canon. Et Ils sont beaucoup plus rapides qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. » Rappela Harry.

« Jessie ou moi pourrions-nous en charger. » Proposa Wally.

« Non. Jessie a dit qu'elle ne pouvait même pas les suivre, et sans vouloir t'offenser, elle est plus rapide que toi. » Refusa Joe.

« Il faut que ce soit Barry qui le fasse. » Conclut Harry.

« Mais il ne veut pas revenir. » Se désola Cisco.

« Alors on va lui donner quelque chose pour le faire revenir. » Fit Caitlin, tout en tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Wally.

« J'envoie un message à tous les amis de Barry, amis super-héros du moins, pour qu'ils viennent montrer à Barry qu'il a quelque chose qui l'attend ici, sur notre Terre. » Expliqua Caitlin.

« Ça pourrait nous aider à le convaincre. » Admit Harry.

« C'est une super idée ! Je vais aller sur la Terre de Kara et l'amener ici. Elle et Barry étaient vraiment proches après tout. » Ajouta Cisco. Il ne remarqua pas la grimace sur le visage d'Iris.

« Felicity vient de me répondre. La Team Arrow se met en route pour Central City. Ils laissent Diggle gérer la ville, car il ne peut pas s'occuper de son fils s'il part. Elle a dit que la Team Légende était aussi sur son chemin. » Les informa Caitlin.

« Super, je vais chercher Kara, à tout de suite ! » Cisco créa un portail, et s'y engouffra.

« Et nous avons besoin de votre aide pour le convaincre de revenir. » Termina Caitlin, après avoir expliqué toute la situation à ses amis.

« Pour résumer, tu nous dit que Barry est vivant, qu'il est dans une autre dimension depuis un peu plus d'un an, et qu'il ne veut pas revenir pour éviter d'amener l'incarnation de la Mort chez les speedsters sur Terre. » Demanda Oliver.

« Tu oublies que pour revenir, il devra être celui qui utilise le canon de Cisco sur ce Black Flash. » Lui rappela Sara.

« En gros, c'est ça. » Acquiesça Cisco.

« Barry a disparu depuis plus d'un an, et personne n'a pensé à me prévenir ? » Demanda Kara, bouleversée.

« Euh, ça n'a pas traversé nos esprits… » Avoua Wally.

« Nous étions occupés à poursuivre son héritage. » Ajouta Iris, en envoyant un regard significatif à Kara.

« Et comment est-ce qu'on va lui parler ? » Demanda Ray.

« Je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs pour pouvoir amener nos esprits, en quelque sorte, dans la dimension dans laquelle il se trouve. Il peut nous entendre de là. »

« Cool ! » S'enthousiasma Ray.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si Black Flash sort de la Speedforce malgré le canon ? » Demanda le professeur Stein.

« Je suppose qu'il voudra continuer à poursuivre Barry, donc si Barry retourne dans la Speedforce, il le suivra également dedans. Nous devrons juste comprendre ce qui ce sera passer qui n'a pas marcher. » Expliqua Harry.

« Alors faisons-le ! »

« Attendez ! J'ai une dernière question ? J'ai compris comment on pourrait parler à Barry, mais comment lui envoyer le canon ? » Demanda Jax.

« Je m'en occupe. J'utiliserai l'anneau de vitesse pour créer une brèche, comme j'ai fait la dernière fois, et Wally enverra le canon à travers. » Intervint Jessie.

« Alors maintenant on peut y aller ? » Demanda Iris.

« Je pense que oui. Tenez-vous les uns aux autres. » Répondit Cisco.

Tout le monde se prit alors la main, formant une petite chaine humaine dans la salle d'opération de Star Labs. Kara, qui était le plus proche de Cisco, posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, pour relier tout le monde. Cisco activa alors ses pouvoirs, et transporta l'esprit de tout le monde dans la dimension de la Speedforce.

Ce qu'ils virent était impressionnant. Une trainée de foudre blanche et bleue luttait contre une trainée de foudre noire. A des vitesses impressionnantes. Ce qui surprit les membres de l'équipe Flash fut le décor. Ils semblaient se trouver dans une ville abandonnée. Les deux speedsters semblaient se battre, mais les plus observateurs remarquèrent que la trainée noire gagnait plus souvent que la trainée blanche.

Puis, dans une dernière confrontation, les deux éclairs se percutèrent, et réapparurent sous une forme humaine. Ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux dans un mur à proximité des esprits fantomatiques, et ces derniers purent observer que Black Flash était au-dessus de Barry. Il essaya de frapper Barry, et de passer sa main à travers sa poitrine, mais Barry utilisa ses bras pour contrer les assauts.

« BARRY ! » Cria Iris. L'interpellé tourna la tête dans leur direction. Il paraissait surpris de tous les voir.

« Bat toi, Fils ! Tu peux le battre ! » L'encouragea Joe. Malheureusement pour lui, Cisco perdait de l'énergie, et son esprit disparut de la dimension.

« Oui Barry ! Nous avons un moyen de te sortir d'ici ! » Ajouta Iris, avant de disparaitre à la suite de son père.

« C'est toi qui m'a appris à ne jamais baisser les bras, Barry, alors suis ton propre conseil, et revient avec nous ! » Cria Ray, et il disparut également.

« C'est grâce à toi et ton équipe que j'ai pu maitriser nos pouvoirs. Je me souviendrai toujours d'une conversation dans un train entre nous deux, Mr Allen. » Fit le professeur Stein.

« Il l'exprime peut-être mal, mais il est très reconnaissant ! Et moi aussi ! Sans toi, je serais juste un banal mécanicien. Grâce à tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je peux être quelque chose de plus ! N'abandonne pas ! » L'encouragea Jax. Puis les deux parties de Firestorm s'évaporèrent, retournant sur Terre.

« Snart aurait voulu que tu reviennes. » Fit simplement Mick.

« Aller Barry, avec qui je vais pouvoir parler de science pendant mes heures perdues ? Et je te signale que je me suis améliorée pour tous les jeux de sociétés que nous faisions à l'époque ! Je suis sure que je peux te battre ! » Sourit Caitlin.

« Si il y a un super-héros qui mérite le titre de super-héros, ce serait toi, Barry. Alors revient ! Notre Terre a besoin de Flash ! » Ajouta Felicity.

« Surtout en ce moment où on a une explosion d'apparition des méta-humains dans tout le pays ! Seul Flash peut nous aider ! » Termina Théa. Puis les quatre disparurent, ne laissant que Cisco, Oliver, Kara et Sara.

« Les gars, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps… » Grimaça Cisco.

« On ne se connait peut-être pas si bien que ça, toi et moi, et je sais que je t'ai souvent engueulé pour avoir créé Flashpoint, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux que tu restes ici. Avant même de savoir que tu étais Flash, j'avais déjà de l'admiration pour le gars derrière le masque. Tu donnes de l'espoir aux gens, et cet espoir, c'est ce qu'il te faut. C'est ce qu'il faut à ton équipe et à tes amis. Nous avons tous espoir que tu reviennes. Alors ne nous déçoit pas ! » Sara finit son discours rapidement, puisqu'elle commençait à s'effacer.

« Avant même que tu n'étais Flash, j'étais déjà impressionné, Barry. Peu de gens auraient deviné mon secret si facilement, et encore moins m'aurait aidé en me créant un masque pour cacher mon identité. Et puis, tu es devenu Flash, et tu m'as dit que je t'avais inspiré à utiliser tes pouvoirs pour faire quelque chose de bien. Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais été aussi fier qu'à ce moment-là. Je ne croyais pas que ce que je faisais pouvait inspirer quelque chose d'autre que de la haine. Tu es le premier à m'avoir fait réaliser que je n'étais pas qu'un homme masqué qui essaie de sauver sa ville comme il peut. Tu m'as fait comprendre que j'étais un symbole d'espoir et de justice pour ma ville. Et ce n'est que le début, Barry. Tu m'as sauvé, tu as fait plus de bonnes choses que n'importe qui aurait faites. Tu n'as jamais abusé de tes pouvoirs, et tu es celui qui m'a inspiré à continuer mon travail en tant que héros. Alors Barry, ne me fait pas perdre espoir, et revient vers nous. » Continua Oliver. Et les deux natifs de Starling City disparurent subitement.

« Tu as tant fait pour moi que je n'ose pas imaginer une vie ou je ne pourrai jamais te revoir, Barry. Quand tu as atterrit sur ma Terre, je ne pensais pas que j'allais faire une rencontre qui changerait radicalement ma vie. C'est toi qui m'a fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il fallait être, ou de ce qu'il fallait faire, pour être réellement un super-héros. Il y a quelques personnes dont je fais confiance avec ma vie, et la plupart sont ma famille, avec mon cousin en tête. Mais je te l'avoue, après lui, tu es la première personne que j'ai envie de voir pour parler. Je ne pensais jamais être aussi proche de quelqu'un, qui en plus, n'habite pas la même Terre que moi. C'est toi qui m'as redonné l'espoir de me battre pour les humains. C'est grâce à toi que je suis devenue ce que je suis. Et je veux continuer à évoluer ! Je veux continuer, et avec toi à mes côtés, je sais que je pourrai y arriver ! » Kara conclut, avant de disparaitre à son tour.

« Il semble qu'il ne reste plus que moi… » Commença Cisco. « Jessie et Wally vont envoyer le Speedforce Bazooka vers ta dimension. Si tu l'utilises contre Black Flash, tu pourras le piéger dans la Speedforce, et comme ça, tu peux revenir avec nous. Il n'y a que toi qui peux l'utiliser contre lui. J'espère que je te verrai de l'autre côté. » Cisco sentit sa force diminuer grandement. Il aperçut néanmoins Barry hocher la tête, et envoyer Black Flash dans un mur, avant qu'il ne parte en courant. Puis Cisco revint sur Terre.

« Jessie et Wally, c'est à votre tour ! » Cria Caitlin dans un micro.

« Compris ! » Répondit Jessie, tout en se mettant à courir dans l'anneau de vitesse, Wally à sa suite. Elle se concentra pour reproduire les mêmes vibrations qui l'avaient amenée dans la Speedforce. Et ça marchait ! Wally pouvait voir un portail s'ouvrir lentement à chaque tour qu'ils faisaient. Puis Jessie lui cria d'y aller, et il jeta le canon dans le portail, qui se referma. Les deux speedsters revinrent rejoindre les autres.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Kara, anxieuse.

« Et maintenant, on attend. » Répondit Harry.

Ils attendirent alors en silence, espérant que tout allait réussir. Iris était dans les bras de son père, et ce dernier semblait lui parler pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Wally était avec Jessie et Harry, silencieux. Felicity, Sara, Ray et le professeur Stein s'étaient regroupés et discutaient de ce qu'ils avaient vus. Cisco était avec Caitlin et Théa, qui l'avaient aidé à se relever après ses efforts. Oliver se tenait droit, à côté de Kara, qui semblait se faire beaucoup de soucis.

Soudainement, une brèche apparut au milieu de la pièce, et ils se redressèrent tous, en regardant avec appréhension ce qui allait en sortir. A leur grand soulagement, c'était Barry, avec le canon en main. Cependant, la brèche ne se referma pas. Barry plaça le canon dans les mains d'Oliver, et l'amena au centre de la pièce. Il se tenait dans une posture de combat à côté, et des éclairs blancs sortaient de son corps, un peu à la manière de Zoom. Puis il cria.

« WALLY, JESSIE ! COUREZ AUTOUR DE LA SALLE ET NE VOUS ARRÊTEZ SURTOUT PAS ! »

Les deux speedsters étaient confus, mais respectèrent néanmoins les paroles de leur ancien mentor. Ils se mirent à courir, et ils créèrent, sans se rendre compte, une sorte de champ de force, séparant Barry, Oliver et la brèche, du reste du groupe. Puis Black Flash sortit de la brèche, et Barry se précipita dessus. Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait, mais les deux semblaient se battre. Ils rebondissaient sur le champ de force, n'en sortant jamais.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, Barry parvint à immobilisa Black Flash, et l'amena difficilement devant la brèche. Il demanda à Oliver d'utiliser le canon. Le héros n'hésita pas, et appuya sur la détente. Un rayon d'énergie blanche en sortit, et Barry y jeta Black Flash dedans, avant qu'il ne prenne place à côté d'Oliver.

Black Flash semblait résister, mais il n'avait pas assez de force ou d'énergie pour se battre contre l'énergie créée par le canon. Il porta ses mains en avant pour essayer de réduire l'impact, ce qu'il réussit plus ou moins. Barry, se rendant compte que son ennemi allait s'en sortir, se précipita vers lui, courant autour de l'énergie. Il donna un coup de poing assez violent sur le visage de Black Flash, et ce dernier perdit son équilibre, et fut propulsé dans la brèche, qui se referma. Barry tomba à genoux, et haleta. Oliver stoppa le tir du canon, et se précipité à ses côtés, tandis que Jessie et Wally s'arrêtaient, pour pouvoir laisser le groupe rejoindre Barry.

« Je… Energie… Besoin… » Bégaya Barry. Oliver sentit qu'il était faible, et l'amena sur le lit de la baie médicale, tandis que Caitlin lui tendit une barre d'énergie. Il grignota lentement, fermant les yeux, comme si il savourait la nourriture. Pourtant, Wally et Jessie sont catégoriques : ces barres sont juste horribles !

« Merci. » Murmura Barry, tout en s'allongeant sur le lit.

« Pas de problème. Je dois faire quelques tests sur toi, Barry. Je peux ? » Demanda Caitlin.

« Humm Mmh. » Barry hocha la tête, mais garda ses yeux fermés. Et Caitlin s'activa, faisant une prise de sang, et examinant ses signes vitaux le plus rapidement possible.

« Barry, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Iris.

« Je suis fatigué… » Répondit doucement Barry.

« Ne t'endors pas tout de suite. Restes un peu avec nous ! » Lui demanda Iris.

« A moins que tu ne préfères qu'on te laisses te reposer un peu, avant de continuer. » Proposa Kara.

« Oui, s'il te plait. » Et il semblait qu'il était tombé endormi.

Tout le monde, sauf Caitlin, sortit alors de la baie médicale. Iris lança un regard foudroyant à Kara, avant de parler avec son père. Tout le monde se mit à discuter, et à se raconter les dernières nouvelles. Oliver expliqua à Kara comment il s'était débarrassé de Prometheus, mais qu'il avait failli perdre son équipe au complet. A ce jour, ils ne savent pas comment ils s'en sont sortis, lors de l'explosion de Lian Yu. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il était en train de se battre contre un nouvel ennemi, Vigilanty. Sara intervint en disant que c'était peut-être de la faute des légendes que son équipe s'en était sorti. Ils avaient détectés une anomalie temporelle à ce moment, mais ils n'avaient pas réussis à la rectifier.

D'ailleurs, le signal d'alarme du Waverider sonna, forçant les membres de la team légende à se précipiter pour aller sauver l'histoire. Ils s'excusèrent rapidement auprès de leurs amis, ayant voulu rester pour être avec Barry, mais le travail d'un super-héros n'est jamais fini. Ils s'en allèrent donc rapidement. Une autre alarme s'enclencha, cette fois-ci pour Central City. Cisco prévint Jessie et Wally qu'il y avait une prise d'otages dans une bijouterie, et leur demanda d'y aller.

Wally y courut directement, et Jessie voulut le rejoindre, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait un problème avec sa vitesse. Elle tomba, comme si elle était épuisée. Son père se précipita à ses côtés, et la prit dans ses bras, avant de l'amener sur le lit à côté de Barry. Caitlin, arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour venir s'occuper d'elle.

« Je me sens bizarre papa. » Gémit Jessie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Paniqua Harry.

« Je ne sais pas ! Ses signes vitaux sont normaux ! » Répondit Caitlin, désemparée.

« Hop, c'est fini, tu as trainé Jessie. Jessie ?! » Fit Wally, venant de revenir de la prise d'otage. Il se précipita à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elle est tombée d'un coup. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe. » Répondit Cisco.

« Merde ! »

« C'est à cause de moi… » Gémit Barry, derrière tout le monde. Ils se retournèrent tous, et virent qu'il était en meilleure forme, même si il semblait vraiment fatigué.

« Comment ça ta faute ? » S'écria Harry.

« Ce n'est pas intentionnel. Elle ira mieux, il faut juste qu'elle se repose. » Expliqua doucement Barry.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Demanda Felicity.

« Parce qu'on partage la même connexion. » Sourit Barry, en s'approchant de Jessie. Il lui prit la main, et la jeune femme arrêta de gémir, et s'endormit paisiblement. En revanche, Barry se mit à trembler. Il retourna s'asseoir, avec l'aide d'Oliver.

« La même connexion ? » Demanda Kara.

« Oui. Elle est connectée à la Speedforce. » Répondit Barry.

« Je le suis aussi, et pourtant, je ne suis pas malade. » Intervint Wally, mais Barry secoua la tête, négativement.

« Tu n'es pas connecté à la Speedforce Wally. »

« Alors comment est-ce qu'il a sa vitesse ? » Demanda Joe.

« Wally a obtenu ses pouvoirs de la pierre philosophale. La pierre en elle-même n'est pas liée à la Speedforce. Quand Savitar lui a donné ses pouvoirs, il a combiné sa propre vitesse, au pouvoir de la pierre. Wally n'est pas lié à la Speedforce, mais il est lié à Savitar. Et quand Savitar est mort, la connexion a été transmise vers moi, puisque je suis essentiellement la même personne. Wally tire sa vitesse de mon propre pouvoir. » Expliqua Barry, laissant le groupe sous le choc.

« Mais ça n'explique pas comment Jessie est malade et que je ne le suis pas. Puisque je suppose que ma fille est également liée à toi. » Demanda Harry.

« Non. Enfin, elle est liée à moi, mais pas dans le même type de connexion. »

« Et elle est liée comment ? » Demanda Cisco, intéressé.

« C'est difficile à expliquer. Normalement, elle serait juste liée à moi, comme Wally. Mais quand je l'ai réveillée de son coma, je lui ai, sans le savoir, transmis une partie de ma foudre, lui donnant une connexion à la Speedforce, dans une moindre mesure. Si je meurs, elle aura la connexion à son maximum, cependant. »

« Et elle est dans cet état parce que… » Commença Felicity.

« Parce que mes pouvoirs m'ont fatigués, ils ont aussi puisés dans l'énergie de Jessie. Si je vais mal, Jessie ira mal. C'est vrai dans l'autre sens, mais dans une moindre mesure. »

« En fait, tu prends 99% du pouvoir de la Speedforce, et Jessie obtient les 1% restants ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Grossièrement, c'est ça. » Acquiesça Barry.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? » Demanda Iris.

« J'ai passé plus de trois ans dans la force véloce. Et j'ai une connexion spéciale avec elle. C'est normal que j'ai appris certaines choses. »

« Je pensais que tu revoyais les meurtres de tes parents, en boucle ? » S'étonna Cisco.

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une connexion spéciale avec la Speedforce. » Barry évitait clairement le sujet.

« Tu as dit trois ans, mais ici, ça fait à peine un peu plus d'un an. » Commença Joe

« Wally avait dit qu'il avait l'impression que ça durait plus longtemps que la réalité. Je suppose que ça confirme son hypothèse. » Conclut Harry.

« Mais pourtant, Jessie a dit qu'elle avait vu ton regard, quand elle t'as vu. Un regard hanté. »

« La Speedforce m'a montré toutes mes erreurs que j'ai faite, depuis que je suis devenu Flash. Encore et encore. J'ai abandonné Caitlin pour essayer de sauver Iris. J'ai complétement négligé H.R. et maintenant il est mort. Et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. » Barry semblait déprimé.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Barry. » Lui sourit Caitlin.

« J'AURAI DU ÊTRE LA ! Je n'aurai pas du vous abandonné… »

« Tu n'es pas un Dieu Barry. Tu ne peux pas tout faire. » Lui dit Oliver.

« Oliver a raison. Je ne sais pas s'ils existent sur cette Terre, mais tu n'es pas un Dieu. Les Dieux font des erreurs, et ça les mène à leur perte. Ils se battent entre eux, pour pouvoir être le meilleur, le roi des Dieux, si on peut l'appeler comme ça. » Ajouta Kara. « Sur ma Terre, mon cousin est ami avec la dernière déesse. » Explique-t-elle, en voyant les regards sceptiques de ses amis.

« Ils ont raison Barry. Maintenant que tu es de retour, tu peux tout réparer. Essayer de fixer tes erreurs, pour rendre le futur meilleur. » Sourit Iris, en lui prenant la main. Mais Barry se retira.

« Iris a raison. Après ton départ, il y a eu une plus grande apparition des méta-humains. Kid Flash fait ce qu'il peut, mais même lui ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois. » Approuva Cisco.

« Je vais revenir. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr de comment vont réagir les habitants de la ville.» Répondit Barry.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Oliver, Joe et Caitlin.

« Je suis parti bien trop longtemps pour eux… » Soupira Barry.

« Eh bien, les méta-humains apparaissent dans tout le pays. Peut-être que tu pourrais t'en occuper alors ? Wally peut gérer Central City. » Proposa Kara.

« Et je suis sûr que ma fille voudra rester indéfiniment sur cette Terre, alors elle sera forcément là aussi. » Ajouta Harry.

« Et comment que je serais là ! Team Speedster au grand complet ! » Jessie venait de se réveiller.

« Jessie ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda immédiatement son père.

« Oui papa, j'ai juste eu un sentiment de fatigue, mais c'est passé. » Sourit sa fille.

« On pourrait essayer de faire les choses de cette façon. » Approuva Barry.

« Mais il va te falloir un nouveau costume ! » Intervint Cisco.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas si tu le vois, mais Barry a toujours son costume accroché à son mannequin. » Hésita Caitlin.

« Mais sa foudre est blanche ! » Répondit l'ingénieur informatique, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Oh, elle va redevenir rouge. C'est juste mon temps dans la Speedforce qui m'a un peu altéré. » Barry déformait la vérité, et Kara le remarqua.

« Tu peux nous expliquer qui était ce Black Flash ? » Supergirl décida de changer de sujet, pour en revenir à ce qui était important.

« Un speedster d'une autre dimension. Il cherche à voler l'énergie de la Speedforce. Ce n'est pas le premier, et il ne sera pas le dernier. »

« Comment ça ? Comment peut-on voler une entité qui n'existe même pas ? » S'interrogea Harry.

« En fait, je crois que je peux répondre à cette question. » Fit Jessie, et tout le monde, même Barry se retourna vers elle.

« Nous t'écoutons. » L'encouragea Oliver.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour Wally, mais depuis que Barry est entré dans la Speedforce, mes pouvoirs sont différents d'avant. C'est comme si je sentais que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un me suivait. »

« C'était moi, actuellement. » Avoua Barry, penaud.

« Toi ? » S'étonna Joe

« Ouais, je vérifiais sur Jessie. Elle est, ce qu'on pourrait appeler une ancre, qui me permettait de rester humain. » Barry se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Rester humain ? » Haleta Caitlin.

« Ce n'est pas le point. Jessie était suivie, plusieurs fois en fait, par plusieurs speedster du multivers, voulant lui voler ses pouvoirs, comme Zoom voulait les miens. »

« Mais pourquoi vos pouvoirs spécifiquement ? »

« Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ne doit jamais être répété à qui que ce soit, et nous n'en reparlerons jamais entre nous. Compris ? » Sa voix était si sérieuse, que les autres se regardèrent, un peu inquiet. Néanmoins, ils acceptèrent. « Il existe deux Speedforce. »

« QUOI ?! »

« La Speedforce (SF) naturelle, créée par le premier speedster à jamais avoir existé, et la Speedforce artificielle, créée par Thawne, et qui veut prendre la place de la première. La plupart des speedsters 'artificiels' sont influencés pour voler la vitesse de la SF naturelle. »

« Alors ce Black Flash a découvert que tu avais une connexion à la SF naturelle, et voulait te la voler ? » Devina Jessie.

« A la base, il voulait la tienne, mais je l'ai piégé dans la SF. Leurs pouvoirs ne leur permettent pas d'ouvrir des brèches vers d'autres dimensions. En fait, il n'y a littéralement que deux speedsters qui peuvent ouvrir des brèches. »

« Toi et moi. » Sourit Jessie.

« Alors moi je ne peux pas le faire ? » Fit Wally, un peu triste.

« Non. Mais tu pourras faire d'autres choses. Quand le temps sera venu, tu sauras. » Fit mystérieusement Barry.

« Maintenant, est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de tout ça pour une minute. Je pense qu'il faudrait souffler un petit peu. Barry vient de revenir après tout. » Proposa Iris.

« Tu as raison. » Approuva Joe.

« Oui, je vais aller m'entrainer dans l'anneau de vitesse. » Fit Wally

« Attends-moi ! » Jessie se jeta à sa poursuite, et Harry les suivit. Kara et Oliver sortirent en envoyant un regard significatif à Barry.

« Alors, maintenant tu es de retour pour de bon ? » Demanda Iris, avec espoir.

« Oui. » Sourit doucement Barry, en regardant la porte.

« Et tu penses que nous pourrions reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés ? » Continua-t-elle. Mais Barry évita son regard.

« Euh…. Je suis désolé Iris. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda la concernée.

« Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Je suis désolé. » Et il l'était vraiment. La Speedforce lui avait montré que lui et Iris était une erreur, et qu'elle devrait être corrigée. Il avait accepté quand elle lui avait montré les conséquences de ses actions. Les yeux de sa demi-sœur se remplirent de larmes, et elle sortit rapidement de la salle. Joe envoya un regard noir à Barry, et il alla rejoindre sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Barry ? Nous te connaissons assez pour savoir qu'il y a une raison derrière tout ça. » Fit Caitlin. Elle était sérieuse, et même Cisco semblait concentré sur la conversation. Il soupira.

« J'ai vu ce qui allait se passer si Iris et moi étions ensembles. J'aurai créé un paradoxe, et une autre réalité que celle prévue, et je me serai détourné de quelqu'un d'important, qui aurait détruit la Terre. Une personne impossible à arrêter, surtout quand elle ferait finalement équipe avec quelqu'un comme elle. »

« Qui ? » Demanda Cisco, se préparant au pire.

« Kara… Et son cousin, Superman. » Barry ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier les images qu'il avait vues.

« Et puisque tu n'es pas en couple avec Iris, tu pourras être là pour elle, quand elle en aura besoin. » Devina Caitlin.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué, mais oui, principalement, c'est ça. En fait, Iris était censée mourir aux mains de Savitar. » Avoua Barry. « Je suis content qu'elle est vivante, ne vous méprenez pas. »

« Parce que je suis la Speedforce. » Admit Barry.

« QUOI ?! » Tout le monde s'écria.

« Je suis le premier homme à avoir jamais été lié à la Speedforce. Les pouvoirs de Jay Garrick sont différents des nôtres. Je suis le créateur de la Speedforce, et je suis la Speedforce elle-même. Je suis celui qui fournit l'énergie suffisante à tous les speedsters du multivers. Je suis le passé, le futur et le présent. Je serai encore là quand le monde s'arrêtera. Je suis littéralement un Dieu. Mais, je suis aussi Barry Allen, alias Flash, un ancien médecin légiste, super-héros avec des amis exceptionnels. Je suis Barry Allen autant que je suis la Speedforce. »


End file.
